Memorándum Ashfordiano
by geralddurden
Summary: Alfred y Alexia decidieron emprender una nueva vida alejados de todo aquello que representaba el nombre Ashford. Sin embargo, los fantasmas del pasado parecen acechar mucho más cerca de lo imaginado.
1. Un tipo extraño - Arco: Escapada

**24 de mayo de 1985, viernes. 06:35 a.m.**

**Afueras, Gibsons, Canadá.**

En una habitación a oscuras, la respiración se entrecortaba y los ojos proyectaban tenues formas. Los velos se rasgaban en un estertor agudo que rechinaba metales y ángeles guardianes sin rostro empalados en las esquinas de una habitación envuelta en la más absoluta penumbra. En una umbría impenetrable que relamía todos los rescoldos de un mobiliario abrasador que retraía el espacio tan amenazador como las aves que revoloteaban en sus alrededores en círculos interminables, formando triángulos, cuadrados, en un son indescriptible, tan barítono como la esencia de su alma, un aura negra reluciente que se hallaba encadenada en lo más profundo de los abismos de la Antártida. El fin y el vacío. Una gruta de desespero, de rancio descorazonamiento que oscurecía su dormitorio y la instaba a fantasear con aquellos juguetones ángeles sin rostro.

En una habitación a oscuras, las sombras le envolvían como el sudario de su cama mientras un frío atronador martilleaba su piel como un millón de agujas punzantes procedentes de ninguna parte. ¿A qué lugar debía acudir en mis horas de amargo esparcimiento? Se preguntaba en la niebla de sus profundos sueños. ¿A quién acudir? ¿A quién aconsejar? ¿De quién deberé ser advertida? Del nadie y de la nada que sonreían escondidos tras sus sábanas. Del nadie y de la nada que como fieles escuderos le habían acompañado siempre. Desde el principio hasta la extinción de su existencia, desde una obertura orquestada hasta una indeterminada terminación. El nadie y la nada que ahora reclamaban a aquello, que esperando la ansiada resolución, se relamía tras la hoja de roble acariciando el picaporte. Ser nulo que la atormentaba como una quimera. Ser escondido que pugnaba por hundirla en la vorágine de su propia deshumanización. Ser que acechaba indulgente en el umbral de la puerta.

Le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Todo segundo que la presencia consumía permaneciendo de pie en el umbral enervaba sus dolores. En la cabeza. Siempre en la cabeza. Sin remisión. Siempre en la cabeza. En la cabeza. En la cabeza. Y las quimeras adquirían forma. Cuando su mente estallaba multiforme en los abismos antárticos de aquel dormitorio, los peores seres que era capaz de concebir adquirían la abstracción propia de una erupción enfermiza. Se burlaban de ella desde las esquinas, mordisqueaban el mobiliario como las ratas en las paredes y se metían debajo de su cama acuchillándole su espalda. Mientras el picaporte proseguía girando y girando, girando y girando. El martirio aumentaba y su catarsis se desplomaba entre los bramidos de las bestias encerradas en lo más hondo de los desfiladeros. Y aumentaba, más y más, hasta hacerla gritar, pedir auxilio en un lugar irreconocible que jamás le había pertenecido al son de una presencia indolente que había descorrido los cerrojos deslizando suavemente la hoja de la puerta. Más y más, en esa impenetrable oscuridad.

En ese momento, ella cerraba los ojos suplicando a los dioses muertos que la dejaran en paz, que todo acabara, que todo implosionara en los pedazos recluidos de su memoria; mientras las pisadas del ser que acechaba en el umbral intensificaban su compás como una tormenta indómita incapaz de contener la furia de los eones. Y entonces, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, cuando era capaz de percibir en todos los poros de su piel su mortuoria respiración, sus gélidos huesos descarnados, su mirada vidriosa carente de todo raciocinio, ella abría los ojos.

Mátame, mátame, Verónica.

Alexia se despertó de sopetón articulando un mudo grito de horror en la candidez de la mañana. Estaba sudando a mares, con las mantas completamente pegadas a su menudo cuerpo. Su voz temblaba en sintonía con el resto de sus músculos. Su respiración airada se aceleraba y desacelerana según los nubarrones mentales que la asaltaban cada vez que emergía de lo horripilante suscitado por sus feéricas ensoñaciones. Otra pesadilla que la hacía tiritar a pesar de los resplandecientes rayos solares que iluminaban cada hoja y hueco de la foresta que la arropaba magnánima. Otra terrible pesadilla que arrebata sus escasos descansos.

Suspiró desenvolviéndose la tela enroscada mientras recapitulaba sobre todo aquello acontecido en las últimas horas. Se había escapado de casa, internado en el bosque, descendido a un gruta oculta entre matorrales, troncos caídos y frondosos árboles; se había acomodado con lo poco que tenía y había intentado descansar lo máximo que sus perturbadores fantasías le permitían. Ése había sido su plan maestro. Hacer nada por la nada. Con la única promesa de una soledad silente que la reconfortaba y mantenía a raya sus monstruos personales. Tan solo paz y sosiego. Sólo quería estar sola por unos momentos.

Dobló las mantas descuidadamente, metiéndolas en su mochila. Entrecerró los ojos por el reciente resplandor matutino reflejado en las rocas. Aunque estuviera oculta en una pequeña cavidad enmarcada por rocas disueltas y raíces de árboles, los rayos solares se abrían paso inclementes irritándole los ojos. De uno de los bolsillos laterales de su mochila, consiguió un par de tabletas de chocolate a punto de derretirse, tumbándose en la pared rocosa. Estaba agotada… La larga caminata bosque a través, el descenso, las pesadillas. Pequeñas cosas que se acumulaban hasta formar un gigante desproporcionado que la presionaba con cada paso.

No había tenido un momento para pensar, lo que más añoraba; sentarse y reflexionar sobre todo. No había hecho ni eso ni nada relacionado con lo anterior, se había enfrascado tanto en la huida que había desatendido el motivo hasta el punto de que se había olvidado completamente de él. ¿Qué sentido tenía irse con la intención de pensar a solas si luego no lo cumplía? Había desperdiciado un tiempo precioso. Quizás debería haber tomado el autobús y marchado a la cabaña abandonada del oeste. Quizás. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Tiró el envoltorio sobrante en una bolsa que colgaba de un saliente, muy cerca de ella. Si en un plazo de un par de horas no empezaba a realizar aquello que tanto ansiaba, definitivamente estaba haciendo el gilipollas y empeorando la situación. Si no lo lograba, mejor estaría en su casa… Se preguntaba qué dirían sus padres cuando regresara, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Todo le importaba una mierda. Sólo quería estar sola sin hacer nada...

Consultó la hora en su reloj. Las siete menos diez. Una buena hora para despertarse. Continuaría yendo a ningún lugar más tarde, estaba muy a gusto contemplando el paisaje. Sin sentir ni padecer, como si no tuviera sentimientos. Era… raro… Incluso en sus peores momentos, en los peores de verdad, afloraba alguna emoción, aunque su naturaleza era un aspecto que más valía no tener en cuenta.

Rodeó sus piernas con los brazos ocultando su rostro. Habían ocurrido tantas y tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que estaba desbordada. En su vida se había sentido de esa manera. En su vida… y qué vida. Parecía una montaña rusa en descenso. Una sin fin que jamás terminaba… Cerró los ojos recostada en su sitio mientras una leve brisa azotaba sus mechones rubio. El bosque. Apagó lentamente su mente, transportada por los sonidos suaves de animales, ramas retorciéndose y hojas suspendidas por el viento. Es probable que fuera lo único que necesitaba… paz.

Paz y…

- Buenos días, Alexia Strauss, soy el inspector Eric Kaufmann. He venido a llevarte de vuelta a casa.

Alexia abrió sus desorbitados ojos presa del sobresalto. Su corazón se auscultó y a punto estuvo de salir despedido de su pecho.


	2. Arrebato - Arco: Escapada - Fin

**24 de mayo de 1985, viernes. 06:52 a.m.**

**Afueras, Gibsons, Canadá.**

- Buenos días, Alexia Strauss, soy el inspector Eric Kaufmann. He venido a llevarte de vuelta a casa.

Alexia abrió sus desorbitados ojos presa del sobresalto. Su corazón se auscultó y a punto estuvo de salir despedido de su pecho. Se irguió inmediatamente con la respiración acelerada y un nerviosismo eléctrico que la llevó a pegarse a la pared por una inercia instintiva. Apretó los puños enmascarando su alarma lo mejor que podía, manteniendo una actitud completamente imparcial sin atisbos sentimentales. La habían encontrado. Estaba en peligro. Su plan estaba a punto de desmoronarse, si es que alguna vez hubo un plan.

El desconocido mostró su placa un momento sin pronunciar palabra, manteniendo su boca cerrada en una fina línea rosada coronada por una mirada crítica que analizaba la situación. Tenía una pistola colgada del cinturón y unas esposas. Alexia se asustó asociando esos objetos con un destino fatídico, pero tampoco lo mostró, no iba a dar muestras de su debilidad manifiesta de ninguna manera. El hombre se adentró un poco más en la cavidad apartando con los zapatos los matojos de hierbas y plantas que estorbaban su caminar. Seguía igual de grave, con una postura ligeramente encorvada y los brazos flexionados.

Alexia se deslizó a su derecha hasta alcanzar un punto que la situaba en perpendicular a un hombre que estaba más entretenido tanteando una roca, como si fuera a sentarse, que en vigilar a su pretendida presa. Se tensó, preparándose para echar a correr en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad… Tal como se había figurado, el supuesto inspector se sentó en una piedra plana soltando un gemido de placer al sentarse y estirar las piernas, cerrando los ojos. Alexia caviló un segundo sobre lo oportuno del momento, pero prefirió permanecer tal cual, aguardando.

Se quitó la gabardina, depositándola en el suelo como si fuera un trapo sucio. Vestía un marrón sin corbata a juego con el color de su pelo, sus ojos y el moreno lánguido de su piel. No parecía amenazador, más bien aparentaba ser un hombre de negocios, como los que se reunían con su padre en el banco. Impresiones infundadas, malas apariencias. Los más peligrosos son los que van en trajes y con buenas maneras, había escuchado murmurar su abuelo, pero lo suprimió focalizando su atención en la figura silenciosa que se estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo con un leve deje informal. Alexia se alargó en toda su altura, calculando la distancia y variables.

- ¿Te importa que fume? Si te molesta, no tengo ningún inconveniente en apagarlo. Veras, llevo un día entero rastreando este bosque de arriba a abajo buscándote, sin descansar ni fumar, no sea que alguno de esos hippies fumados me pegue por malhechor. Pero bueno, perdona, me estoy centrando. Necesito un trago. ¿Sabes que este bosque está lleno de ardillas? Lo menos me he encontrado unas quince, son tan monas… Tan graciosas.

Mientras lo decía, no cesó de frotarse las piernas con el cigarrillo en la boca. Cuando terminó, se la quedó mirando esperando una respuesta. Alexia no sabía cómo encajar las palabras del extraño; reaccionar bien o mal, debía medir su contestación o por el contrario silenciarse. El inspector dio un par de caladas observándo atentamente a la chica que estaba parada como un pasmarote contra la pared como si estuviera delante de un violador. Debía ser él, de nuevo, quien diera el primer paso. Basta de decir tonterías, hora de tomar la delantera Eric, se animó. Extendió su brazo derecho señalando el lugar exacto donde la gabardina formaba un montículo arrugado y polvoriento, invitándola a sentarse.

- No te voy a hacer nada. Sólo quiero hablar contigo y ayudarte, no como un inspector de Vancouver, sino como un adulto responsable que intenta conducir por el buen camino a una joven descarriada. Así que por favor, siéntate. A menos que quieras que aplique el procedimiento normal. Te detengo, te monto en el coche, te llevo a comisaría, allí estás unos días hasta que se te aclaren las ideas, te devuelvo con tus padres, contratan a un psicólogo y estás a base de pastillas hasta que cumplas los 20 mínimo, si no has decidido suicidarte antes.

Sus crudas palabras resonaron en el corazón exhausto de Alexia. Su mirada era mucho más severa que antes, exigiendo una réplica sin vacilaciones inmediatamente. Descendió la mirada, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Estaba en una encrucijada, y lo único que se perfilaba factible era escoger el camino menos abrupto. Si se escapaba, echaría a perder las dos opciones que ese hombre le otorgaba, sobre todo la primera; y entonces, sólo podría esperar que se avecinase lo peor. Todo esto ha sido una completa estupidez, fue su momentánea resolución. Quizás por la complicada situación, por la figura sentada que la miraba fijamente, porque empezaba a darse cuenta de que todo lo que había montado no había servido para nada; o quizás porque en realidad ni ella misma sabía qué rumbo tomar en su vida. Escuetamente: caótico, su mente analítica se había desbocado por la falta de alternativas. Completamente perdida, en un instante, y no sabía por qué.

- ¿Qué has decidido, Alexia?

Ella era incapaz de percibirlo, pero estaba pálida como un muerto, y terriblemente entristecida… Se despegó de su posición y anduvo hacia el lugar indicado, casi arrastrando los pies pero manteniendo la alerta accionada desde que había visto por primera vez a Eric Kaufmann, aunque mucho más insegura, mucho más. Eric lo notó, por eso apartó un poco su gabardina, para que no se sintiera agobiada ni presionada. Ella se sentó, sin apartar ni un momento sus celúreos ojos del porte bonachón del inspector, que ahora sonreía abiertamente, con cierto toque de júbilo, por la acertada elección de la joven chica.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con su zapato. Sacó un frasco de colonia con el que roció el espacio, esparciendo el molesto humo del tabaco, y se lo guardó. Se frotó las manos recolocándose en el sitio, cara a cara con la joven, y le alargó su diestra que fue estrechada por las suaves manos de la chica, más perdida en su mundo interior que en molestarse en averiguar las triples intenciones del tío que tenía delante.

- Bueno, Alexia. ¿Qué crees que está pasando por Gibsons?

Hizo un amago, efímero, y prosiguió impasible. No se mordía los labios, y tampoco se movía nerviosamente. Su tipo era imperturbable, admirable. Estaba tal cual la había encontrado, eso sí, sus pupilas difuminadas sugerían que interiormente se hallaba a varios años luz de la Tierra. Dudaba que fuera a contestar.

- La policía y tus padres han estado buscándote incansablemente. Están muy preocupados. Todos estamos muy preocupados, de verdad. Aunque no te lo creas. Quieren que vuelvas a casa…

Lo afirmó suavemente, arrastrando con sinceridad las últimas sílabas. Su mirada y facciones se habían relajado, buscando los ojos alicaídos de la chica. Alexia no sabía qué decir.

- ¿Por qué te has ido?

Esa pregunta se la hizo a sí misma al unísono del inspector. Y sintió vergüenza, vergüenza porque era incapaz de dar una respuesta verdadera, auténtica, un fundamento. Había estado haciendo el imbécil, y no sabía por qué. Alexia se irguió de un impulso alejándose del inspector. Estaba enfurecida y no había elemento en la tierra capaz de aplacarla. Toda su confusión y vacilación se disiparon en un océano embravecido mientras corría por el bosque ignorando al inspector que se había encendido otro cigarrillo.

Eric vio como la chica ascendía por el terraplén hecha una furia, vio como sus ojos azulados chispeaban de pura rabia, vio cómo por fin Alexia se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que había montado no era más que el arrebato egoísta de una niña malcriada. Una calada más.

- Caso cerrado. Será mejor que todos olvidemos este incidente y continuemos con nuestras vidas, ¿no?

Se cargó la gabardina al hombro, fumando y andando en dirección a su coche.


	3. Complicadas decisiones

**14 de febrero de 1988, viernes. 13:25 p.m.**

**Gibsons Way, HooBs'S ToyS, Gibsons, Canadá**

¿Alguien puede decirme por qué estoy haciendo esto? Aquí parado, enfrente de una juguetería, saltándome las clases y contando el dinero para comprar un reno de peluche. Lo que me faltaba… Maldito sea quien inventó la gilipollez del San Valentín. ¿40 dólares? Joder. Si me lo gasto todo no podré conseguir el nuevo juego que sacan la semana que viene… Y tampoco es plan de ir a casa a pedirle dinero a mis padres, menos a estas horas… Pero…

Contó por séptima vez el fajo de billetes que había sacado de su bolsillo. Es una mierda, una mierda. ¿Qué hago? O una cosa o la otra… Estaba tiritando de frío estático en el sitio mirando un peluche que superaba con creces el mínimo que se había impuesto para intentar sobrevivir a la semana. Era un muñeco voluminoso, blandito, con unos ojos grandes y graciosos, y unos cuernos marrón pálido redondeados que gritaba: cómprame, cómprame.

Alfred se había resistido al principio, todo lo que había podido… Pero si no lo hago, seguramente Miranda se enfadará y no me gustaría verla enfadada o triste. No me gustaría nada. Un dilema que le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza. Hacía un mes que se había propuesto adquirir ese peluche mucho más barato, muchísimo más, pero se le había pasado. Como siempre, su despite se la había vuelto a jugar, entre la espada y la pared; aunque realmente, su disputa moral era una tontería. El juego podría esperar, meses si hacía falta, pero le dolía tanto. Él lo quería nuevo y de salida, lo ansiaba tanto que sus ganas iban a estallar de un momento a otro. ¿Pero qué es más importante, Alfred, el peluche o el juego? ¿El amor de tu novia o el egoísmo? Quería su novia un montón, mucho. Se parecía a su hermana en algunos aspectos…Suspiró retorciendo el fajo que tan meticulosamente había estado ahorrando. Era una cantidad irrisoria, pero era todo lo que tenía por aquel entonces. Sus padres no le querían dar nada más después de haberse gastado 800 dólares en unas zapatillas nuevas. Será mi regalo de cumpleaños, les sugirió con una media sonrisa sosteniendo la mirada de su disgustado padre. Cumpleaños, que era apenas dentro de una o dos semanas. A su hermana le había dicho claramente que su regalo tendría que esperar mínimo un mes más… Qué hago.

Vamos, tío, reacciona de una vez. Podría escribirla un poema, o comprarle una postal, pero aparte de cutre, era una mierda y para nada demostraba el amor y cariño que sentía hacia aquella joven navaja que había conocido en el taller de reparaciones donde había trabajado una temporada corta a tiempo parcial. Joder, vaya que si la quería, era la persona que más amaba desde su hermana y sus padres… Se podría decir que incluso la quería un poco más que a su hermana, pero eso nunca lo decía, no lo decía porque Alexia lo había notado de sobra. Vaya discusión más superflua. En fin, esto es lo que toca. 40 dólares.

Raymond se había tirado un buen rato observando al chico rubio que estaba casi analizando uno el género del escaparate. Estuvo tentado a salir y ofrecerle su ayuda, pero decidió aguardar. No quería arriesgarse a otra decepción por parte de su ínfima clientela. Como le sugirió su padre, que en paz descanse, tenía que haber abierto su tienda en Vancouver, no en ese pueblo perdido. El joven estaba manoseando un fajo fino de billetes arrugados de la fricción, pero no aparentaba que fuera a gastarlos en su pequeña tienda.

-Vaya vida,- murmuró para sus vetustos adentros mientras limpiaba el polvo de un reloj de carillón heredado de su más que difunto abuelo empotrado en una de las esquinas de la tienda.

Podría escribirle un poema y pegarlo al peluche, y envolverlo ya de paso. Estaría bien. Espero que compense. Alfred entró exhalando una larga bocanada de aire condensado. El dueño de la tienda estaba enluciendo un reloj más viejo que su propio abuelo, pero en cuanto dio un paso que rebotó en las paredes de madera del establecimiento, el buen hombre se volteó en una décima de segundo retornando al mostrador como un vampiro a su ataúd antes de despuntar el amanecer. Se le acercó despacio sujetando con su mano izquierda su mochila. El dueño lo miraba aburrido.

-Quiero comprar el reno de peluche que hay en el mostrador.

A Raymond se le iluminó el rostro. Un cliente, por fin. Soltó un por supuesto atropellado y trotó al escaparate para cogerlo.

-¿Es éste?

Alfred asintió tosiendo efusivamente. Raymond lo descolgó y en seguida lo colocó erguido encima de la superficie de su mostrador.

-Son 38 dólares.

La próxima vez le compro un llavero, joder. Tendió los billetes con unas manos engarfiadas. Al hombre le costó un poco arrancárseloa, los sujetaba con ganas el chaval, y le devolvió el cambio de dos dólares. Dos dólares y una semana para que cobren mis padres. Hora de pedirle dinero a Alexia, aunque mi deuda ascienda a los 400. El dueño cubrió el peluche con una bolsa. Alfred lo agarró contestándole con un tímido y desilusionado gracias. Raymond se ofreció a abrirle la puerta, y Alfred se marchó del lugar arrastrando los pies, en números rojos.


	4. Monstruo sin nombre Arco: Honoris Causa

**17 de abril de 1978, lunes. 13:24 p.m.**

**Casa solariega Ashford, Kent, Inglaterra.**

- ¿Qué haces, Alexia?

Arrugó por el sobresalto el borde de una hoja que alisó al instante, fastidiada por haber perdido el hilo de la lectura de una forma tan abrupta. Estaba sentada en un sillón de felpa leyendo otro de sus muchos cuentos, uno bastante viejo que la empezaba a aburrir por lo tópico de la historia y lo previsible que era, sopesando la posibilidad de ni siquiera terminarlo; posibilidad que ahora, con la intervención de su padre, se proyectaba mucho más halagüeña que hacía unos instantes.

Cambió de página contentándose con mirar una de las ilustraciones mientras su padre entraba en la sala y se sentaba en otro sillón a su derecha. Alexander se cruzó de piernas, alegre, interesándose por lo que su pequeña hijita miraba o leía con tanta asiduidad, estirando la espalda y guardándose el paquete de cigarrillos en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, aguardando la contestación de su hija.

Alexia levantó ligeramente los ojos, enfocándolos en los primeros reglones para ver de refilón la figura enjuta de su padre vestido de negro, como siempre, a contraluz de una forma siniestra que ensombrecía su rostro, resaltando unos ojos azulados igual de oscurecidos. Exhaló para sus adentros; por segunda vez en ese día, su padre volvía a estar encima de ella revisando qué estaba haciendo o qué dejaba de hacer, como si todas sus acciones requiriesen de una supervisión continuada. Esa insistencia rayana a lo enfermizo, irritaba a Alexia. Era como si su propio padre no confiase en ella, o algo mucho peor que no se atrevía a imaginar… Por lo menos, eso era en apariencia, lo que Alexander demostraba, aunque no tenía porqué ser cierto. Sea como fuere, Alexia contestaba a sus preguntas o todo lo que dijera, escuetamente, y después se marchaba tan campante como aparecía. No era un calvario, pero podía ser ligeramente incómodo. Incómodo era la palabra adecuada. Siempre bajo la atenta mirada de esos ojos azules que aparentaban ser capaces de atravesar la oscuridad y destripar los secretos impresos en los espíritus de las personas… Las conclusiones que sacaba de la actitud de su padre en ocasiones pecaban de decantarse por lo macabro.

- ¿Alexia?

Sus razonamientos se desvanecieron una vez que Alexander forzó la x intermedia de su nombre con su grave voz. Alexia retornó su atención a los coloridos dibujos, pero con claras intenciones de contestar por enésima vez a su padre.

- Estoy leyendo un libro.

- ¿Cuál?

- El monstruo sin nombre.

- ¿Quién es el autor?

- No lo sé.

- Ya veo…

Alexander se recolocó en el sillón alisándose las pocas arrugas de los brazos de su chaqueta, silencioso. No había motivos para que Alexander prosiguiera con su interrogatorio, sencillamente no los había, y Alexia estaba deseando desde lo más profundo de su fuero interno que tal circunstancia se materializase cuanto antes. Pero no fue así, un último ademán de su padre que se le aproximó peligrosamente hasta que las puntas de su pelo fueron removidas por su respiración, confirmó lo insoportable del momento que le sobrevendría.

Deslizó sus manos hasta sostener las suyas y comenzó a acariciarlas de rodillas, delante de ella. Alexia se vio forzaba a elevar sus pupilas hasta encontrarse con aquellas que tantas sombrías ensoñaciones evocaban. Alexander le sonreía muy orgulloso, bastante risueño, con una media sonrisa deslumbrante y prendada de regocijo. Sin embargo, su mirada, en comparación, se antojaba anacrónica. Muy fría. Inquietante. No le gustaba su forma de mirar, a Alexia no le gustaba nada la forma que Alexander tenía de mirar.

- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Alexander musitó tenuemente, con un hilillo articulado como el terciopelo, arrullando sus pequeñas y suaves manos. Alexia le devolvió una sonrisa tímida, lo suficientemente convincente como para complacer a su padre. Que para más inri, últimamente estaba siendo extrañamente cariñoso. Alexia prefería reservarse las conjeturas. Su mano derecha ascendió hasta su frente, jugueteando con unos pocos mechones de pelo que le caían con pasividad. Aumentó la amplitud de su sonrisa, propinó dos toquecitos y se apartó. Alexander se incorporó cogiendo en su trayectoria el libro de su hija.

- No recuerdo haber leído o tenido este libro. ¿Es nuevo?

- Estaba en la biblioteca.

Hojeó un par de páginas por encima, con un leve desinterés. Alexia aferró su vestido reflexionando sobre qué hacer a continuación. Podría irse a jugar con Alfred…

- Franz Bonaparta…

Se paseó por la habitación parsimoniosamente, pasando páginas y más páginas hasta llegar a la última.

- Vaya cuento… Qué dibujos más feos. Y la historia parece pésima.- terció con deje despectivo. - ¿En serio te gusta?

Alexia se reclinó un poco, dispuesta a replicar con toda la sinceridad que era capaz de juntar.

- Hay partes que sí.

- ¿En serio?

La mala cara de su padre significaba fatalidad. La mala cara de su padre se traducía en un conversación intensiva si insistía en contrariale. Alexia anhelaba por encima de todo escaparse de sus inmediaciones paternales en el menor tiempo posible, por lo que retractaría sus palabras si incidía sobre la cuestión.

- Bueno. No del todo.

Alexander se volteó encaminándose en diagonal a su hija, con porte serio y severa mirada azulada más muerta que los monstruos de sus queridos cuentos. Se colocó el libro bajo su brazo, en una pose que Alexia conocía mejor que sus lecciones de biología.

- No me gusta este libro… Será mejor que me lo lleve. Aunque, claro, como no te gusta, seguro que no te importa, ¿no?

Descendió su mirada, sintiéndose un poco impotente. Se arrepentía de haber despreciado un libro tan entretenido que jamás volvería a ver el resto de su vida. Sus manos asfixiaron el desgraciado trozo de vestido.

- No, claro que no, padre.

- Bien, en ese caso, será mejor que me marche. Nos veremos a la hora de cenar, tengo que cerrar un asunto.

Su charla había terminado. Alexander, con el libro aprisionado debajo de su brazo izquierdo, abandonó la habitación con largas zancadas, secuestrando consigo los sueños e ilusiones de una Alexia que en ese momento se debatía entre quedarse en el sitio o echar a correr enfurecida.

* * *

><p><strong>PD:<strong> Referencias directas al anime Monster de Naoki Urosawa.


	5. Hass - Arco: Destierro personal

**13 de junio de 1989, martes. 20:16 p.m.**

**Oceanmount Lane 358, Gibsons, Canadá.**

[Johnny entra en habitación por una ventana armado con escopeta. La ventana está al este. 45º. Hay dos hombres en interior. H. K. (¿Negro?) ¿Tiroteo? Johnny los asesina y consigue ... Se marcha por la misma ventana (?)]

Su madre accionó la manivela del grifo. Un chorro de agua caliente comenzó a inundar paulatinamente el fregadero, momento que aprovechó para empezar a calentar el horno. Pulsó dos botones y un aura anaranjada se encendió en su negruzco interior. Faltaba por meter la pizza y esperar media hora a que se preparase... Y ya está, esa sería toda su cena. Sus padres tenían una habilidad limitada para la cocina.

Borró con la goma del lápiz dos líneas de un diálogo que le inducía urticaria de lo mal estructurado que estaba, a la vez que su querida madre bostezaba y encendía el pequeño televisor situado en una encimera. Puso el canal de noticias, para no perder la costumbre, subió el volumen a veinte y se preparó un vaso de vino con una botella medio llena de la nevera, abierta desde hacía una semana. Alexia retiró sus lápices y los restos de goma desperdigados por toda la superficie de la mesa con una servilleta, asegurándose de que nada cayera al suelo para rehuir las quejas momentáneas de su madre. Dana guardó la botella y anduvo hasta la mesa, acompañando a su hija más por curiosear que por matar el tiempo. Se sentó a su izquierda, fijándose en los bocetos trazados sobre su cuaderno. Alexia cubrió parte de la página con sus brazos, le disgustaban los figones, incluidos sus padres.

- ¿Qué dibujas?

Alargó su cuello con el propósito de conseguir una visión más periférica de los personajes que sobre el papel estaban siendo plasmados. Alexia retrocedió instintivamente. Dana se enfadó y sacudió su brazo izquierdo exigiendo que le enseñase los dibujos que con tanto recelo se negaba a exhibir.

- Oh venga, hija, no seas así. Vamos.

Elevó el tono de su voz, buscando con su diestra el cuello de Alexia, su punto débil. Sus dedos manosearon parte de su piel, pero antes de que se internaran más, de un manotazo abortó el ataque de su madre, arrastrando la silla y alejándose a la otra punta de la mesa, en los límites de su alcance . Dana bufó visiblemente airada por la actuación de su hija, pero enseguida recapituló y continuó en su sitio, sin persistir más.

- Eres igual de asquerosa que tu padre.- Le recriminó con tono burlón y una sonrisilla.

- Os lo enseñaré cuando esté acabado.

- ¿Sigue siendo ese cómic tan raro cuyo protagonista es un marginado que va matando gente?

- No es un marginado. Es una consecuencia social unilateral.

- Un marginado, cari.

- Lo que tú digas, mamá.

Alexia resopló, retomando su guión. Su madre dio un par de sorbos a su vaso, centrándose en las imágenes parpadeantes. Estaban retransmitiendo en diferido una noticia, de esa misma mañana.

"_Un hombre de mediana edad ha atropellado a un viandante en uno de los caminos a las afueras de Gibsons. La víctima era un pescador de la zona que había acudido al bosque a reunirse con un viejo amigo guardabosques. Estaba andando por los márgenes del camino cuando fue arrollado por un todoterreno con exceso de velocidad conducido por un inmigrante sin papeles conocido bajo el nombre de Elliot S. Rogers, de origen británico. El acusado ha sido trasladado a la comisaría._"

- En fin… Qué pena de mundo.

Un lápiz se estrelló contra la madera.

- Elliot S. Rogers…

Dana se ladeó rastreando el punto del cual había emanado una vocecilla áspera, y entonces vio a su hija. Estaba erguida en toda su altura, completamente estática, pálida como un cadáver y con una expresión… con una expresión que Dana describió después a su marido como _Hass_. Lo que sucedió después, apenas duró unos cinco segundos. Alexia tiró la silla al suelo de un puñetazo, rompió en dos una de las hojas con unos ojos candentes de pura furia y se marchó tronando a su habitación donde se encerró el resto de la noche, todo ello delante de una Dana estupefacta y boquiabierta que lo procesada a intervalos entrecortados.


	6. Distorsión - Arco: Honoris Causa

**09 de julio de 1978, domingo. 17:16 p.m.**

**Casa solariega Ashford, Kent, Inglaterra.**

Vertió un poco de té sobre la taza, tomando una de las pastas que sobre la bandeja de plata estaban servidas. Se la comió con una voracidad bárbara, con retazos en comisuras y carrillos, y después dio tres fuertes tragos al caliente té que ojalá le hubiera abrasado la garganta, hubiera incinerado su amargo y negro interior. Ese maldito cerdo ególatra… Siempre lo recordó como ese maldito cerdo ególatra, vendido y bastardo que le había arruinado la mayor parte de su vida, o mejor aún, había contribuido junto con su padre a hacer de su vida un abrasador infierno perpetuo en el que cada día era un calvario renovado, una afrenta personal de la que debía salir ilesa con toda su voluntad si no quería sucumbir a la locura sempiterna que le había arrebatado su infancia, sus sueños, y a punto estuvo de abocarla al suicidio… Pero eso, era otro asunto que no le apetecía recordar ahora.

Los fragmentos de memoria que asaltaban su mente por pura asociación le transmitían imágenes sueltas de un tío sentado en un sofá de piel, con gafas y traje, riendo sardónicamente y tomándose el té como si la casa solariega Ashford fuera suya y de nadie más. Un mantenido de mierda, un personaje inferior que mejor estaría muerto. Las charlas que una vez intercambiaron todavía permanecían frescas y vívidas en su memoria. Para su consternación. Todo lo que englobaba a aquél cuyo nombre no se atrevía a pronunciar del asco continuaba flotando en sus recuerdos como un ave rapaz a punto de cazar a su presa… Era una fuente de dolor, cicatrices que rechazaban cerrarse; y, como todas las cosas que suponían una amenaza a sus ojos, era un deber erradicarlas.

De todas sus rememoraciones, la considerada la más reproba era una que tuvo lugar hace muchos años en un lugar muy específico: un salón. El hombre sentado en el sillón de terciopelo y ella enfrente sentada en un sofá, ambos tomando el té en congregación sepulcral sin miradas empáticas ni intercambios verbales informales más allá de lo permitido por un rígido protocolo que le era exigido en todo momento; a merced de los destellos amarillentos de un atardecer en su cenit lumínico que manipulaba danzarinas sombras según sus extravagantes gustos artísticos.

El hombre bebió de su taza, olisqueando su fragante aroma con su nariz porcina. Cuando hubo acabado, devolvió la taza a su lugar y se dispuso a sobar un folio que tanto malestar la insuflaba. Carraspeó un poco, reiniciando lo que unos instantes habían descuidado en pos de un descanso.

-¿Te gusta dibujar?

-No.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y este dibujo?

-Es de Alfred.

-Ah… ya, claro. Bueno, qué más da. No me creo que tú gastes tu tiempo en hacer algo tan banal. En fin, vaya día, no crees. Hace un calor horrible. Espero que llueva, al menos para despejar un poco el ambiente.

-...

-Ufff… Cuando era pequeño solía ir a pescar con unos amigos a un lago cerca de por aquí, un paraje muy bonito. Quedábamos siete u ocho y nos comprábamos unas buenas cajas de cervezas pintas, bebiendo hasta el amanecer. Pero… eh… eso no viene al caso. Sólo estaba divagando. Sí, sólo eso.

Ella miraba por la ventana. El hombre prosiguió.

-Las personas son demasiado débiles… Demasiado insignificantes… No merece la pena intentar entablar una relación con nadie del exterior. ¿Amistad? Un término inventado por los sentimentalistas que son incapaces de cargar con su propia ambición e individualidad convirtiéndose en unos seres despreciables y dependientes. Sólo trae problemas, provoca que te desvíes de tus objetivos.

Sin respuesta.

-La mejor forma de aguantar el tipo es preocuparse de uno mismo... Y de nadie más. Alejarse de los problemas. Estar solo.

Sin respuesta.

-La soledad tiene más ventajas que inconvenientes. Te evita todo lo que te he dicho antes.

Sin respuesta.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

Ni hizo el menor aspaviento. Se limitó a estar sentada mirando un punto fijo de la mesa.

-Ahhh... Bueno... Tampoco hace falta que digas nada. Ya hemos hablado de esto más de una vez, así que bueno, ya sabemos cuál va a ser la opinión, ¿no?

Asintió.

-Pues en ese caso, me voy. Tengo que atender un asunto. Ya nos veremos.

Se esfumó de la habitación en un santiamén como el cerdo mantenido que era. Alexia se recostó en el sofá. Mentir a ese inútil era bastante fácil, el problema radicaba en que durante esos años sus consejos habían hecho profunda mella en su percepción, bastante tergiversada de por sí.


	7. 15 minutos - Arco: Destierro personal

**15 de junio de 1989, jueves. 17:23 p.m.**

**Teredo Street 5800, Sunshine Coast RCMP, Sechelt, Canadá.**

-¿Quién eres?

El harapiento hombre sentado en su frente demandó. Arrugado, sumido en su subalterna ofuscación, con arrugas por toda su faz y una voz cavernosa y rota, amortiguada por las blancas paredes desnudas y el cristal de la sala de interrogatorios. La luz lo iluminaba tintineante describiendo serpenteantes sombras por los pliegues de su desgastado y descosido traje marrón, pintando manchas grisáceas en su canoso pelo corto. Encorvado sobre el respaldo de la silla metálica, observando sardónico la extraña que tenía ante sí.

Ella estaba cruzada de piernas contando con su reloj el escueto tiempo que le habían concedido. 15 minutos no eran suficientes para comprimir todo lo que tenía pensado decirle a ese vagabundo inepto. Buscaría otra forma más eficiente de dilatar ese marca, seguro que el inspector apenas tomaría represalias.

-¿Quién eres?

Se concentró en el hombre, calculando mentalmente el tiempo. Su primer contacto después de tantísimos años. Saltaba a la vista que su vida no le había ido muy bien después de su marcha. El tipo tosió ronco. Él estaba hundido en la mierda, ella notaba como su furia empezaba a ramificarse por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Estás sorda o es que lo estás haciendo a posta?

La furia era demasiado densa en su interior como para retenerla. Quería verlo sufrir, retorcerse a sus pies como el cerdo maloliente que era. Torturarlo, mutilarlo y degollarlo bajo la luz de la Luna.

-¿Algún problema?

El inspector Eric Kaufmann se asomó por de marco de la puerta debido a la insustancialidad del interrogatorio. Ella se giró inmediatamente captando lo apremiante de su advertencia. Negó con la cabeza rotundamente. Eric suspiró y se adentró de nuevo en la oscuridad de la que había emergido. El vagabundo carraspeó otra vez, pensando que quizás esa chica sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Elliott Susan Rogers, me equivoco?

Elliott contrajo sus arrugas sorpresivo por la revelación de su segundo nombre por parte de una tía que no había visto en su vida. Apretó fuertemente los puños en un ignominioso agarre dirigido a golpear la cara de esa entrometida mujer. Estaba en apuros.

-Nunca me imaginé que fuera a verte en un futuro en tal… situación.

Un retintín vanidoso se escabulló entre las vocales, en un tono que a Elliott no le agradó absolutamente nada. ¿Quién cojones era esa tía? ¿Qué quería de él? El interior de Elliott se revolvió en una suerte de supernova destructiva prendada de una taciturna confusión que le agarraba y amortajaba el estómago. ¿Quién cojones era esa mujer que lo miraba con unos ojos azules cortantes que consumían el alma de los mortales que se habían atrevido a ganarse su odio? Empezaba a estar de los nervios. La lámpara fría del techo le daba dolor de cabeza y el espejo de su derecha le comenzaba a caer como una patada en los testículos. Comprobó la hora: 17:28. 5 minutos, 5 miserables minutos.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Preguntó impasible. Elliott hizo un breve recorrido por su memoria, asociando caras con nombres. Una chica rubia, ojos azules, delgada, muy pálida… Sin indicios, no recordaba a nadie que encajara con ese perfil. Enarcó las cejas, turbado. Ella sonrió, contenta con su respuesta. Le apetecía jugar un poco.

-¿En serio no me recuerdas?

-No.

-Qué decepción…

-¿Quién demonios eres?

Sus nervios parecían estalactitas a punto de desprenderse y ensartarse en su corazón. Ella hizo una pausa analizando el comportamiento del hombre, unos segundos, y después:

-Hace unos cuantos años me conocían por el nombre de Alexia Ashford. Actualmente, ese nombre no tienen ningún valor. Sólo es una sombra de lo que fui una vez… Sin caer tan bajo como usted.

La cara de perplejidad que deformó la cara de Elliott fue digna de admiración y postal. Alexia prosiguió, para su personal regocijo.

-Alexander no debió pagarle lo suficiente cuando se marchó. ¿Demasiados burdeles en una noche? ¿Demasiadas felaciones en el Mercedes a alto precio? ¿O una de las putas que tanto le gusta le robó en una noche de borrachera?

Elliott tartamudeó intentando recomponerse del bandazo inicial. Era imposible. Lo que estaba ocurriendo, era absolutamente imposible. Alexia amplió su sonrisa, burlándose de él. Era imposible. Sus puños se tornaron blancos, blancos como los de un fiambre. Era imposible.

-Parece que ya está recordando…

-¡Es imposible!

Se incorporó de un empujón, un estallido interno que derrumbó la mesa de un manotazo y se acercó peligrosamente a una Alexia inmutable que sonriente, lo insultaba con cada nueva palabra que salía de su boca.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

La estaba señalando estúpidamente en un impulso espontáneo. Un guardia entró en la sala apuntándole con una pistola. Se vio completamente acorralado, a punto de perder los papeles.

-¡Contra la pared!

-Da igual. No importa. Todavía me quedan cuatro minutos.

El guardia sopesó rápidamente su petición, no demasiado convencido.

-Déjales, Connor. Vamos.

Guardó su pistola en la cartuchera, abandonando la sala serio y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Se cerró la puerta. De nuevo a solas. A un Elliott decaído le fallaron las piernas precipitándose de rodillas sobre el suelo, su mundo se había convertido en una marejada desordenada con demonios saltarines…

-¿Por qué? ¿Alexander te lo ordenó?

Estaba atrapado. Y todo era real, tan real como la vida misma. Sus quimeras se habían materializado. Pagaría por todos su pecados, por todos, pero daba igual. No tenía absolutamente nada que perder ni que ganar. Una redención convertida en una inmolación por aquella persona que tenía más motivos para oficiar su funeral: Alexia Ashford, ese maldito monstruo inhumano por el que jamás había tenido ni la más mínima simpatía. Ese monstruo que había surgido del infierno para atormentarlo y cobrar venganza con su sangre. Si tal era el designio del Dios que había muerto, que así sea. No se arrepentía de nada.

-¿Has venido a matarme, monstruo?

-Limítese a responder a mi pregunta. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Elliott se sentó apoyado contra la pared, riéndose.

-Ja ja ja ja… ja ja… Creo que… creo que es bastante sencillo de responder, hasta para un genio como tú.

-Responda.

Su pecho auscultaba acelerado, como en los estertores que se desatan previos al memento mori. Nunca antes había deseado tanto estar encarcelado protegido por hormigón y acero. Sin embargo, contestaría. Alimentaría las ansias de esa criatura satánica, le fabricaría falsas ilusiones y se las arrebataría…

-Por dinero, obviamente. Todo lo hacía por la pasta que tu papaíto me daba al final del mes. Eso es todo. ¿Satisfecha?

-Siga.

-No hay nada más. Un buen día me contrató, me pagó por adelantado una suculenta cantidad de libras, me lo gasté todo en putas el primer día, como bien has dicho antes; me fui a vivir a vuestra casa y a trabajar.

-¿Fue él quien te lo ordenó, cierto?

-Sí… Yo sólo me limitaba a cumplir las órdenes de tu padre. Nada más. Todo fue idea de Alexander...

-Ya… Claro…

-Mira, Alexia, te hablaré con franqueza. No sé qué coño haces aquí y me importa una mierda. No sé lo que ha pasado con vuestra familia y ni quiero saberlo. Lo único que sé es que un buen día, en un congreso, apareció Alexander y me tendió un contrato por el que me pagaría un buen dinero si a cambio adoctrinaba a sus hijos según sus ideales. Sólo tenía que mudarme a vuestra casa y comerle la cabeza a sus dos vástagos, asegurándome de que el monstruito de Alexia creciera por y para lo que Alexander quería, moldeando su personalidad. Punto. Eso es todo lo que tengo que contarte y todo lo que deberías saber. Yo estaba viviendo tan tranquilo…

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más. Ahora vete.

-Alexander no es mi padre.

Articuló con una voz imponente, magnánima. Se incorporó inexpresiva y anduvo hacia la puerta con tranquilidad. Eric la aguardaba al otro lado del cristal, reflexivo, el coloquio entre ambos les había permitido inferir el nombre, la ocupación y su alcoholismo, nada más relevante. El resto de datos eran un montón de aportes circunstanciales irrelevantes, excesivamente personales como para ser tenidos en cuenta. Alexia se presentó en la sala contigua con una expresión pétrea, parecía que había sido esculpida en mármol por Fidias. Eric se la acercó rascándose la barba.

-Te acompañaré a casa.

-No. Iré sola en mi coche.

-Está bien. Connor, acompáñala por favor.

Elliott se tumbó en el suelo tiritando ante su irremediable destino. Alexia y él tendría otra solitaria conversación muy muy pronto, muy pronto. Un retroceso en el tiempo: él tomando el té sentado en un sofá y comiendo pastas y Alexia en su frente sentada en otro sofá silenciosa y ataviada con un vestido. Él hablando de lo importante que era estar solo y centrarse en los objetivos propios despreciando esa minucia inventada por los débiles de mentes que es la amistad, y Alexia escuchándole y asintiendo mecánicamente. No pudo evitar ser embargado por la nostalgia.


	8. Oscura

**5 de marzo de 1987, miércoles. 10:23 a.m.**

**Gibsons Way 840, Elphinstone Secondary School, Gibsons, Canadá.**

Los estudiantes correteaban por los pasillos en un frenesí desordenado acompasado por el rechinar de zapatillas, el crujido metálico de taquillas y las voces de apenas dos docenas compañeros que se estrujaban por el pasillo rebuscando como hienas cuadernos y libros. Era jocoso ver como se empujaban y golpeaban unos a otros como si fueran unos muertos de hambre, vociferando hasta curtirse las cuerdas vocales y hablando y hablando como si nunca antes se hubieran conocido. La molestaba especialmente todo el ruiderío que de esa masa comprimida se alzaba, pero no la disgustaba especialmente. Se había acostumbrado a ese nuevo ambiente que cada nueva mañana se tornaba más atrayente.

Introdujo la contraseña, descubriendo el contenido de una taquilla sobriamente decorada con una foto de mediano tamaño pegada con celo en sus cuatro puntas de su gata. El resto no eran nada más que folios y poco más. No estaba dispuesta a convertir ese cubículo estrecho en un portón hacia su vida privada y gustos. A su derecha, una chica cerró de un espetón resonante y metálico la suya. Se le quedó mirando brevemente con interés, casi como la estuviera inspeccionando; con suerte, sólo fueron un par de segundo. Desistió en cuanto otro chico desconocido la reclamó desde el fondo del pasillo. No sabían quiénes eran. Tampoco le importaba. Tres años cursando en un instituto y la mitad de las personas le eran ajenas. Apenas eran 300 estudiantes y sólo se había atrevido entablar una mínima relación con 10. Cerró su taquilla con un agudo estruendo que reverberó en una corredor desértico y silente como una caverna, siendo los únicos ruidos audibles rozando el infrasonido el deslizar de puertas y el chirrido de una carretilla. Silencio. Cómo adoraba el silencio y la soledad. Siempre la había adorado... No era fobia social, era gusto y costumbre. O eso creía. Tampoco se había molestado en averiguarlo.

Se ladeó con un par de hojas y _El Anticristo_ de Nietzsche. Se aburría demasiado en clase, demasiado. Era como estar en parvulario. Cuando alguien de su clase reconocía que era incapaz de entender un problema elemental o terriblemente sencillo, no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa sardónica, e irónica. Sobre todo irónica, sin rebasar el sarcasmo. Después de todo, ésa había sido su decisión y era completamente irrevocable e inamovible. Una única vez había permitido que alguien la convenciese de contradecirse a sí misma. Una única vez y nunca más.

Inició su andadura por el pasillo hasta la puerta del laboratorio donde se impartía biología, laboratorio en el que entraba de cuando en cuando discretamente. Giró el pomo y accedió a una clase de la que se desprendía una voz fangosa y monótona adalid de un silencio sepulcral y distracciones casuales por parte de un puñado de alumnos desinteresados. Un paso en el interior y el profesor inmediatamente se silencio y la miró despectivamente, contrayendo y expandiendo sus arrugas, torciendo su labios y dos pelillos canosos que eran sus cejas. Sus ojos cortantes enfocaron su persona amenazadoramente. Escupió una palabra que obvió por completo y, accionado por una fuerza sobrenatural, tomó su tiza y empezó a escribir enérgicamente un montón de palabras en la pizarra. Su impulso fue cuestionado por una humareda de comentarios hirientes y risillas que se condensaron a una distancia prudencial de las orejas de soplillo del profesor, más preocupado por completar un esquema que por atender a las protestas de sus alumnos. Ataviado con una traje gris con rayas verticales, de su nariz aguileña y manos lisas y pequeñas, aparentaba trabajar en un circo a tiempo parcial. Qué poco lo soportaba.

Se sentó sola en una de las mesas metálicas de la última fila, colocando sus folios al lado de su querido libro en otro hora de anotación e interpretación de las cavilaciones metafísicas de ese alemán loco en su idioma natal. Mejor aprovechado. Luisa, una persona despreciable en su sentido más extenso, la observaba sin apartar sus verdosos ojos de su figura. Como era costumbre, estaba tan enfrascada descifrando el sentido de la moral de esclavos como para regalar a esa inferior un minuto de divertimento a costa de la "oscura". "Oscura".

-¿Alguien sabría explicar detalladamente el esquema que acabo de escribir en la pizarra?

Silencio. Tos.

-En fin… Estoy seguro de que Alexia sabrá ilustrar a toda la clase.

Alexia estaba demasiado enfrascada en su mundo como para prestar un mínimo de atención al enjuto profesor. Sencillamente, lo ignoró. Prosiguió leyendo las líneas del capítulo como si a su alrededor se extendiera un insondable y desnudo yermo de ecos transformados en graznidos. El profesor captó indirectamente el significado de su actitud, alzando la voz.

-Alexia Strauss. ¿Harías el favor de explicar a toda la clase lo que he puesto en la pizarra?

Atraída por el tono rabioso de su voz, elevó la mirada hasta chocar con la suya. A su profesor se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

-No.

Se quedó estupefacto por un momento, pero enseguida recuperó el terreno perdido.

-¿Por qué no?

Alexia cerró el libro y lo guardó en su mochila. No estaba dispuesta a aguantar más tonterías, y menos de ese tipo que la detestaba. Se enfrentarían, como siempre, y ella se iría de clase, como siempre.

-No.

Su profesor enarcó todavía más las cejas en un gesto abrupto que sugería un análisis riguroso de la situación. No le gustaba nada esa chica, nunca le había gustado. Demasiado lista, demasiado… Sus labios se despegaron. Sabía demasiadas cosas.

-Pues vas a hacerlo. Si no quieres que llame a tus padres.

-Hágalo. No me importa.

-¿Y esas contestaciones? ¿Tu padre de pequeña no te enseñó a hacer caso al profesor?

-Él no fue mi padre.

Alexia se incorporó de súbito tirando la silla detrás de sí. Tenía la mochila afianzada a su hombro derecho. El profesor se sobresaltó con el impulso retrocediendo un paso, y dos después de ver unos ojos azules chispeantes y hostiles que le ensartaban el alma con témpanos de hielo acompañados de una expresión tan adusta como las estatuas de mármol. Todos sus compañeros se la quedaron mirando expectantes sin el más leve movimiento. Alexia empezó a andar rápidamente hasta desaparecer por el pasillo cerrando la puerta con un golpe que a punto estuvo de resquebrajar la pared que resonó por todo el edificio.

El profesor se quedó allí plantado agradeciendo a Dios seguir con vida.


End file.
